Picking Up The Pieces
by KelsiLovesLucas
Summary: Maddie and Cody are back at the Tipton from Rehab. They are trying to deal with people who hate them from a distance and many other problems that surface. Sequel to 'Shattered Pieces of the Tipton'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here it is! The sequel to my story, Shattered Pieces of the Tipton! I hope you like it! This pretty much picks up where the other one left off. If you haven't read the first story I suggest you read it. Now, without further ado, Picking up the Pieces! Thoughts will be in **_Italics_

**Summary: Maddie and Cody are back at the Tipton from Rehab. They are trying to deal with people who hate them from a distance, a father who is fighting the fact that he abused his own son, and a romance between two people that could probably never work out. Sequel to 'Shattered Pieces of the Tipton'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Picking Up The Pieces 

**Chapter One**

"Zack hurry! We're gonna be late!" Carey Martin shouted to her son.

"I'm coming, Mom!" He called back. This was the day he had been looking forward to for the past five months. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Hi, Mr. Moseby!" Carey greeted. Zack walked out of his bedroom and saw the hotel manager standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Carey." He replied.

"Hey, Moseby!" Zack said happily. Mr. Moseby waved at him. London soon walked in after Moseby. "London!" Zack shouted excitedly as he hugged the hotel heiress. She had become a very close friend to him in the past five months.

"Hey, Zack! You ready?"

"I've been ready for five months!" He replied. London smiled and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"Okay, everyone to the car!" Carey ordered. The four hurried out of the hotel and clambered into the car.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hello, Ms. Martin." Mr. Adams said. Mr. Adams was the man who ran the rehab program and had seen Carey often when she went to visit Cody. Zack was never allowed to go along. His mom had never really explained why she wouldn't take him, she just wouldn't.

"Good to see you, Mr. Adams." Carey replied.

"Are you ready to take Maddie and Cody home?" He asked with a smile.

"Have been since we brought them here." Carey said with a hint of sadness in her voice. She quickly smiled and followed the man inside. Moseby, London and Zack followed.

The rehab center was a large building with white walls. There were a lot of kids there, Zack noticed. It seemed like a happy place but it had a morbid feeling to it.

"They are so excited." Mr. Adams said as he opened a door. _Ah, Cody's room._ Zack noted as he saw how tidy it was. Maddie suddenly appeared from the bathroom.

"Zack!" She squealed as she raced forward and hugged Zack. She then hugged London and Mr. Moseby. "Cody's coming." She quickly told them. Cody appeared from the bathroom. He pretty much imitated what Maddie had done and hugged them all. Zack smiled at his brother and his friend. Cody and Maddie looked much better than they had when they had left them there.

"I am so glad that you guys are back!" Zack exclaimed as they climbed in the car.

It was hard to live without seeing you guys every day!" London said as she hugged Maddie once more.

"Thanks. It means a lot to hear you say that." Maddie replied as she pulled away from London and scooted in the backseat.

"Yeah, thanks. We're happy to be back!" Cody smiled at his twin. The car ride back to the Tipton was full of excited chatter, mostly from Zack and London telling Cody and Maddie what had happened during their time away.

"Maddie, remember that you don't have to go right back to work. Take as much time off as you need." Mr. Moseby told her.

"Thanks, Moseby but I actually want to go work. I kind of missed it." She told him. He smiled at her through the rearview mirror.

"Well, don't start working again until tomorrow at least." Moseby told her. She nodded and went back to talking with Zack.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Zack helped Cody carry his bags into their room and Cody gasped. "Wow, you're side of the room is… clean!" Cody said. Zack nudged him in the side.

"Yeah, I thought it might be a nice change for you to come back to." Zack told Cody. Cody smiled and plopped down on his bed. Zack sat down next to him.

"It's great to be back!" Cody sighed.

"It's great to have you back, bro." Zack said with a smile. The two unpacked and played some video games, falling back into routine. Or so they thought.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**There's chapter one! Hope you guys liked it! Be sure to review… that makes me smile! The more reviews I get the faster I'll update so keep that in mind while reading. Thanks in advance to all who reviewed! Also, thanks to everyone who read Shattered Pieces of the Tipton, it was your reviews that inspired me to write this sequel! Review time! Just click that purple button. **

**-Kelsi**

**((KelsiLovesLucas)) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here it is! The sequel to my story, Shattered Pieces of the Tipton! I hope you like it! This pretty much picks up where the other one left off. If you haven't read the first story I suggest you read it. Now, without further ado, Picking up the Pieces! Thoughts will be in **_Italics_

**Summary: Maddie and Cody are back at the Tipton from Rehab. They are trying to deal with people who hate them from a distance, a father who is fighting the fact that he abused his own son, and a romance between two people that could probably never work out. Sequel to 'Shattered Pieces of the Tipton'.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything then I would be a million bucks richer and would live in some fancy mansion in L.A. and would know all the stars and… lemme just say it. I own nothing. Wow, what a surprise.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Picking Up The Pieces 

**Chapter Two**

Zack woke up early the next day and he raced over and woke his brother up. "Cody! Cody, wake up!" Zack cried. Cody groaned and opened his eyes.

"Why? What's going on?" Cody asked groggily.

"It's your first day back and I intend to make it the best welcome home day ever!" Zack said delightedly as he rushed into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He came back out and got dressed. "C'mon, Cody! Shake a leg!" Cody slowly stood and shuffled into the bathroom. Ten minutes later Cody emerged. "Took you long enough!" Zack groaned. Then, he dragged his twin out of the suite and down to the game room.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Maddie walked into the hotel bright and early. "Maddie, nice to see your smiling face again so early in the morning." Mr. Moseby smiled to her. She smiled back.

"Thanks, Mr. Moseby. It nice to be back." With that, she walked over to the candy counter and put her purse away and opened a magazine.

"Maddie!" a familiar voice called. Maddie looked up with a smile. She saw another one of the Tipton employees walking towards her.

"Hi, Esteban!" Maddie chirped.

"Oh, I have missed you so much!" Esteban said as he sat down a suitcase that he was carrying.

"I missed you, too."

"Sorry I wasn't here. I had to go visit my grandmamma in my home country and was gone for longer than I had planned. I am just so glad that you are back now!" He said as he hugged her.

"I'm glad we're both back, me and Cody. I missed everyone here and just am happy to say that I can forget what happened." Maddie sighed as she set some packs of chewing gum on the counter for display. Esteban smiled at her.

"Yes, well I should get these suitcases up to the room they belong in before Mr. Moseby yells at me. Bye, Maddie!" He said as he picked up the bags and headed towards the elevator.

"Oh, Maddie!" London said in a singsong voice while approaching the candy counter.

"Yes, London?" Maddie replied in a mock singsong voice.

"Wanna go to the mall today? Wanna go to the movies? Wanna do anything fun with me today?" London asked hopefully.

"I can't. I'm working." Maddie sighed. London giggled.

"Let me take care of that." She said. She walked up to the candy counter and rang the bell in order to get Mr. Moseby's attention. He looked over and London set the 'closed' sign on the counter and waved at Mr. Moseby. He waved back and turned away. Maddie sighed again and put the sign down.

"London, I have to work, okay?" she told her friend.

"After all I went through to get Moseby to let you go?" London pouted. Maddie rolled her eyes and went back to her magazine. "Fine, I'll go do something fun with my new best friend Zack."

"When did Zack become your best friend?" Maddie asked.

"When you and Cody left. Good-bye, Maddie." London replied in mock anger. Maddie rolled her eyes again and started reading her magazine.

Shortly after London left, a couple girls walked by the candy counter. Maddie stopped reading in case they wanted to buy something. When they were a few feet away they stopped and looked at the candy counter. "Let's go somewhere else to get candy." One girl whispered.

"Why?" the second one asked. They started walking again and, just as they passed Maddie, the first one spoke again.

"That's the drug head. She just got back from rehab."

"What a loser! I can't believe they let people like her work here." The second one replied. The two girls walked away. Maddie gasped. Everyone knew and they were all talking about her. Everyone hated her, whether she knew who they were or not.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

London knocked on the door to Zack and Cody's suite. Carey answered. "Hi, Mrs. Martin. Is Zack or Cody here?" London asked politely.

"No, they're not. They're in the game room." Carey told her. London thanked her and headed back downstairs. She walked into the lobby and saw Maddie, sitting on one of the chairs. She looked like she had been crying.

"Maddie?" London asked softly. Maddie looked up at her.

"What do you want, London?" Maddie whispered.

"What's wrong, Maddie?"

"Nothing. Just leave me alone." Maddie replied. London sat down in the chair next to her.

"No, I'm staying here until you tell me what's wrong and I don't care how long it takes. I left you last time and look what happened. I am not going anywhere." London said. Maddie smiled at her.

"People that I don't even know hate me." Maddie whispered.

"What are you talking about, Maddie?"

"These two girls walked by saying that I was a drug head and that they didn't even want to buy anything from the candy counter because I was working there."

"That's just wrong! I can't believe that anyone could be that mean!" London exclaimed as she shot out of her chair. Maddie stood up and grabbed London's hand.

"It's okay, London. I know you care and that's all that matters. People are stupid. Thanks, London." Maddie smiled. She walked back over to the candy counter and popped a piece of gum in her mouth.

"If you're sure that you're okay…" London said. Maddie nodded and London walked to the game room.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"I just blew your head off, dude!" Cody shouted as he pressed a button on the control stick for the game that he and Zack were playing.

"So? I've got one more life!" Zack retorted. They each pressed some more buttons and then with a zap noise, Cody jumped in the air triumphantly.

"How many lives do you have now?" He asked his brother. Zack rolled his eyes.

"You weren't that good."

"Don't be a sore loser!" Cody joked.

"Zack! Cody!" London called the blonde twins. They turned and greeted her. "Do either of you wanna hang out with me today?" London asked.

"Sorry, today I'm hanging with my brother." Cody replied as he placed an arm around Zack's shoulder. London frowned slightly.

"Actually, why don't you go with London? You two get caught up. I'll go see Maddie." Zack said. Cody smiled and London grabbed his and dragged him away. Zack headed to the lobby to find Maddie. Maybe she would play some games with him. Just maybe…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Yay, chappie two! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Remember, the more reviews I get the sooner I'll update. Every review brings me closer to a quicker update so be sure to review! If you have any suggestions then feel free to let me know. Review time! Go, now, make me happy! **

**-Kelsi**

**((KelsiLovesLucas)) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here it is! The sequel to my story, Shattered Pieces of the Tipton! I hope you like it! This pretty much picks up where the other one left off. If you haven't read the first story I suggest you read it. Now, without further ado, Picking up the Pieces! Thoughts will be in **_Italics_

**Summary: Maddie and Cody are back at the Tipton from Rehab. They are trying to deal with people who hate them from a distance, a father who is fighting the fact that he abused his own son, and a romance between two people that could probably never work out. Sequel to 'Shattered Pieces of the Tipton'.**

**Disclaimer: I admit it, all that I own is the plot. Apparently, you can't buy anything with a plot so… there goes that idea. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Picking Up The Pieces**

**Chapter Three**

Zack ran into the lobby and saw Maddie at the candy counter. "Maddie!" he shouted, causing the blonde girl to jump slightly.

"Yes, Zack?" she said as he approached her.

"Do you wanna do something with me today? Like, we could play games or watch TV or just talk or something like that." Maddie smiled at the boy's eagerness.

"I'm working, Zack."

"Let me take care of that."

"No, Zack, don't-" she began to protest but it was too late.

"Mr. Moseby!" Zack shouted. Moseby walked towards him and stood there expectantly. "You wouldn't mind if Maddie took a little break say for, oh, about two hours?" Zack said. Moseby smiled at Maddie.

"Of course not! Maddie, take as long of a break as you want." Before she could say anything, he had walked away. Zack held out his hand and Maddie laced her fingers in with his and followed him to the game room.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"I wonder where Cody and London went." Zack said once he and Maddie were in the game room.

"London probably took him shopping." Maddie said. Zack shot her a look.

"Hey! London's not the way that she used to be. She has morals now. We each did a lot of soul searching while you and Cody were away and we are really good friends now. Don't think she's shallow cause she's not." Zack defended London. Maddie smiled at him.

"Wow, Zack. I'm proud of you." She said as she patted him on the shoulder. Zack only smiled and headed for the same game that he and Cody had been playing earlier.

"Wanna play?" Zack asked the candy-counter girl. She smiled and nodded.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cody and London walked out of the game room not too long after Zack left. "What do you wanna do? The day is yours, young Cody." London said jokingly.

"You're letting me pick?" Cody replied sounding a little shocked. London nodded and smiled at him. "Okay, well how about the mall?" Cody suggested. London frowned.

"Shopping?" she asked, surprising Cody by sounding upset at this.

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of food court!" Cody said. London's face brightened.

"That I can do!" she said happily as she skipped out the lobby doors and Cody followed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Okay, I know that chapter was short but I wanted some fluffiness. I like fluff! I just wanted to kind of add that part in there to show how London and Zack have changed, they care more about people than material things. Also, I wanted to show you the couples ((hopefully you figured them out!)). Now, review time! Click that adorable little button that I love. Look how sad it is! Just sitting there in the corner all alone. Go make it happy by clicking it and make me happy by writing good reviews! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and thanks in advance to all who review for this chapter. As always, if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell them to me by review or by private message. Well, see you next chappie!**

**-Kelsi**

**((KelsiLovesLucas)) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is the sequel to my story, Shattered Pieces of the Tipton! I hope you like it! This pretty much picks up where the other one left off. If you haven't read the first story I suggest you read it. Now, without further ado I present, Picking up the Pieces! Thoughts will be in **_Italics_

**Summary: Maddie and Cody are back at the Tipton from Rehab. They are trying to deal with people who hate them from a distance, a father who is fighting the fact that he abused his own son, and a romance between two people that could probably never work out. Sequel to 'Shattered Pieces of the Tipton'.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Bet that didn't shock you… **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Picking Up The Pieces**

**Chapter Four**

"Take that, little boy!" Maddie laughed. She had just won the game that she and Zack were playing.

"Wow, I haven't been playing games for a long time and… I've lost my mojo!" Zack cried sarcastically.

"Poor Zack! Whatever shall you do?" Maddie said, mocking his sarcasm. Zack stuck his tongue out at her. "Oh, that's really mature." Maddie teased.

Zack looked at his watch and groaned. "What is it?" Maddie asked.

"Oh, Mom has this thing now about being home at a certain time. I'm already late… and so is Cody!" Zack exclaimed. He raced out of the arcade, Maddie close behind him. They got into the lobby and saw Cody walking in the door with London.

"Cody!" Zack called. "We have to go! Mom's waiting." He told his twin. Cody quickly said good-bye to London and ran to the elevator that Zack already had waiting. They pressed the button for the 23rd floor and the elevator doors closed.

When the elevator stopped, the two boys hurried to their suite. Carrie opened the door just as they got there. "Where have you two been? You were supposed to be back half an hour ago!" she cried.

"Sorry, we lost track of time." Zack apologized.

"It's okay. Just make sure it doesn't happen again." Carrie sighed. "Get in here, I need to talk to you guys."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"What's up, Mom?" Cody asked as he and Zack sat down at the table. Carrie stood by the table and looked at both of them intently.

"Well, as you both know, I'm suing your dad for abusing Cody." She said quietly.

"What's going on, Mom?" Zack asked wearily.

"He's… fighting the trial." She began. "He's saying that he never did anything to Cody and now he's trying to win custody, of both of you." She finished. Zack and Cody's eyes grew huge and they jumped off the couch.

"He can't do that! I won't go, ever!" Cody shouted.

"Neither will I!" Zack exclaimed and they both ran into their room, leaving Carrie standing alone in the kitchen.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

London walked up to Maddie at the candy counter and sighed. Maddie didn't speak so London sighed again. When Maddie once again didn't say anything, London sighed heavily. Maddie flipped a page in her magazine.

"Maddie!" London screeched.

"What?" Maddie asked sounding surprised as she jumped.

"Didn't you notice me here?" London asked irritably.

"Oh, you were the one who kept sighing? Whew, glad you stopped. That was getting annoying!" Maddie giggled.

"Maddie! This is important!" London whined. Maddie set down the magazine she had been looking at and stared at London expectantly. "Well," London continued, "At the mall, Cody and I were at the food court and we were talking. Then, we both stood up to throw away our trays and we bumped into each other and sort of, kind of, kissed." London explained, saying the last part quietly so no one else would hear. Maddie gasped and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Ohmigosh, you're kidding right?" She said unbelievingly.

"No, I'm not!" London whispered.

"You and Cody? Aw, how cute! My little girl's growing up!" Maddie teased.

"It's not funny, Madeline!" London said, using her friend's full name. Maddie stopped laughing and glared.

Just then, Zack and Cody stormed out of the elevator. "Here's your lover now!" Maddie whispered teasingly. London spun to glare at her but then turned and smiled at the twins.

Before Maddie or London could speak, Zack started talking. "This is sick! It's crazy! How could he do that? This cannot happen!"

"What are you talking about, Zack? What's wrong?" Maddie asked.

"Our dad is fighting the trial about abusing Cody!" Zack cried.

"What? How can he do that?" London asked, appalled.

"That's not the worst part." Cody added. "He's also trying to win custody of both of us!"

"No way! He can't do that! He'd kill you both!" Maddie exclaimed. Zack and Cody nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry, guys." Maddie added sympathetically.

"Thanks Maddie." Zack replied.

"Is there anything we could do to help?" London asked. Cody shook his head.

"No, that's actually the worst part. Now, Zack and I both have to go and testify saying that he did abuse me and that we don't wanna go with him. I don't even wanna see him!" Cody said sadly. London smiled sympathetically at him and his brother.

"I just wish there was something we could do." London whispered.

"If you need me to testify, I will." Maddie offered suddenly.

"What do you mean, Maddie?" Zack asked. "All you know is what Cody did at the party." Zack said, using air-quotes when he said party.

"Not quite, Zack." Cody said quietly. Zack looked at him confused. "You know how I was gone for so long? Well, I was with Maddie. She let me stay with her because I just didn't want to have to face anyone here so I was at her house." Cody whispered. Maddie simply nodded.

"I saw the bruises and everything. I'll say something if you need me to." She offered again.

"Maybe. We'll see okay? Now, we have to go back to our suite." Cody said. He walked to the elevator and pushed the button. The doors opened and he stepped in. Zack still stood at the candy counter, thinking. He looked at Maddie and then at Cody. _How could they keep something like this from me?_ Zack thought.

"Zachary!" Cody called to his brother.

"Coming Codery!" he called back. Zack got in the elevator and they headed back up to their suite.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**All right, there it is! The long awaited chapter four! Sorry it took me so long but I had horrible writer's block and I've had a lot going on in my family. I just couldn't get myself to write some of my stories. The point, though, is that it's here now and you loved it! Things are gonna get a lot worse than they are now so be prepared for tragedy! Just so you know, the next chapter is all about Maddie. It's going to start with her leaving the Tipton and going home so it won't really have too much to do with Zack and Cody or London. Well, review time! Click the button and write nice things about my story! Love you all! See ya next chapter!**

**God bless,**

**Kelsi**

**((KelsiLovesLucas)) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is the sequel to my story, Shattered Pieces of the Tipton! I hope you like it! If you haven't read the first story I suggest you read it. Here is the long awaited ((and I do mean LONG)) update of Picking up the Pieces! Thoughts will be in **_Italics_**. I am so sorry that it took so long to update! I had a sever case of writer's block but I suddenly got a writing inspiration and decided to use it on this story. Here ya go! Thanks for standing by and being patient, my loverlies!**

**Summary: Maddie and Cody are back at the Tipton from Rehab. They are trying to deal with people who hate them from a distance, a father who is fighting the fact that he abused his own son, and a romance between two people that could probably never work out. Sequel to 'Shattered Pieces of the Tipton'.**

**Disclaimer: Hey, guess what? I didn't own anything last time and now… I still own nothing. Amazing, huh?**

**Here's chapter five, my sweets! Enjoy!**

**A/N 2: This chapter is going to have a lot of drama for Maddie so be prepared. If you're looking for fluff or anything cheery, you won't find it in this chapter. She is going to get hurt in this chapter so be ready for that. This is going to be very dramatic and kind of angsty so… just a warning! I'll try and make upcoming chapters fluffier to make up for this. Okay, here it is.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Picking Up The Pieces**

**Chapter Five**

Maddie locked up the cash register and made sure everything was put away before she went home. "Mr. Moseby!" She called to the manager. He stopped and waited for her to approach him. "I was just wondering if there's anything that you need me to do before I head home." She said.

"I don't think so, Maddie. Thank you for offering but you go ahead and get home. I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled. Maddie waved goodbye and headed out the door, hailing a cab to go home.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When Maddie walked into her house, everything was completely quiet and there weren't any lights on. "Mom? Grandma?" She called but no one answered. Maddie couldn't even find her little booger of a brother.

Suddenly, the kitchen light flicked on. "Hello?" Maddie asked. She walked into the kitchen and saw her dad sitting at the table, with a beer bottle on the table.

"I was beginning to wonder when you were going to get home, Madeline." He said darkly. Maddie just stared at him as he stood and staggered a few steps toward her, grabbing the table to keep himself from falling.

"You're drunk." Maddie said quietly. He laughed, taking a few more unsteady steps closer to her.

"Well observed, little girl." He chuckled. Maddie stepped back as he came a few more inches closer. "Get back here!" He yelled as she continued to step back.

"No, you're drunk! Stay away from me!" She shouted, running down the hall into her bedroom. Maddie slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Open this door, now!" Her father shouted banging on the door with his fist. Maddie stood in the center of her room, trying to come up with a plan to leave. Her father was normally a good guy but when he got drunk he was dangerous.

Maddie finally decided her only way out was the front door. She grabbed a bag and stuffed a few clothes in it. She prepared herself to open the door and dash out past her father. Suddenly, she realized that he had stopped shouting and pounding on her door. Maybe he had passed out.

Slowly, Maddie opened the door and peeked into the hallway. Her father was nowhere to be seen. This was her only chance. Maddie sighed heavily and charged out the door and down the hall toward the front door, which was open. She didn't remember leaving the door open but continued towards it. She got out into the open hallway of the apartment building, only to be stopped by her father. He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her back into her apartment, shutting and locking the door.

Maddie flew to the ground, hitting her head on the wall. "How dare you try and run away!" Her father shouted. "Where were you going, little girl?" He asked as he crouched down beside her. "Back to your little abandoned warehouse, to go to your suicidal friends?" He asked, half-jokingly. Maddie could smell the beer on his breath as he laughed in her face.

Suddenly, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up. Maddie felt her shoulder pop and she cried out in pain. He slammed her back against the wall and slapped her across the face. "Please, let me go!" She cried.

"You thought you wanted to kill yourself before? When I'm through with you, you're gonna wish you was dead!" Her father threatened, slapping the other side of her face.

When he released his grip on her, she slid to the ground. Her face and head were both throbbing. Right away, her father grabbed her by the shoulder again, it popped once more and she screamed in pain. Maddie's shoulder was burning with pain, probably dislocated. Maddie knew she had to get away, quick. But how? The front door was locked and even if she got to it her father would only stop her again.

Maddie's father slammed her against the wall, once again causing her to hit her head. She slid to the ground and had an idea. Slowly, Maddie stood. Quickly, she bolted to the kitchen, forgetting all her pains. Once in the kitchen, she swiped the beer bottle off the table and put it behind her back.

"All right, now, you're gonna get it!" Her father shouted, reaching for her. Once he grabbed her arm, he pulled her towards him. He slammed her against the wall once more, Maddie was careful not to let the bottle hit the wall.

"Too bad you're such a bad kid, you were always very… pretty." He cackled. Maddie shuddered as he wiped a strand of hair out of her face. "You know now that I'm going to have to kill you, right?" He chuckled. Maddie closed her eyes and turned her head away. She could feel blood dripping down her face.

Maddie slowly began to raise her arm but was stopped suddenly by her father. He turned her face and stared at her for a moment before kissing her roughly. Maddie turned her head away quickly and then, before it was too late, she smashed the bottle over his head.

Her father fell to the floor in a lump. Maddie stood, panting for a few moments before grabbing her bag of clothes and racing out of her apartment and out into the chilly air.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mr. Moseby sat on the couch in his house, watching his favorite show, _Deal or No Deal_, when he suddenly heard a frantic knock on his door. He turned off the TV and stood, walking to answer the door. When he opened it, he gasped slightly. Maddie stood in the doorway, panting with blood dripping down her face through her blonde hair.

"What are you doing here, Maddie?" Mr. Moseby questioned, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Can I stay with you?" Maddie panted.

"Yes, of course." Moseby said, gesturing for her to come inside. He shut the door and turned back to her. "Why? What's wrong?"

Maddie hesitated for a moment, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "My dad tried to kill me." She whispered, her voice cracking slightly. Suddenly, she collapsed onto the floor. Moseby picked her up and placed her on the couch where she slept all night.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Wow, okay, there was chapter five! I told you it would be dramatic. I don't even know where that came from, you guys! I just started typing and that's what happened. Sorry if it seems extremely angsty but it just kind of happened that way and I think it works. I will try to make the next chapter not as dramatic. It will have more Cody/London fluff! Yay! Okay, now, time to review. I will update as soon as possible, I swear! Simply click the little purple button in the corner and type a nice little review about this story. It takes only a couple minutes of your time, I know you can do it! I love you all! See ya next chappie! **

**Also, please don't leave rude remarks about this story. Someone did that a little bit ago and it made me sad. So, please, if you don't have anything nice to say about this chapter then don't say anything at all. Just wait for the fluffy chapters, okay? It's not nice to read someone's story and then say you didn't like it. Please don't do this. Thank you.**

**God bless,**

**Kelsi**

**((KelsiLovesLucas))**


End file.
